Ryuichi Hosts a Gravi Dinner!
by blinkie
Summary: CH. 3 UP! Never in their history has the Gravi charats ever conglomerated in one place. Rightly so, or blood would have been shed. Ryuichi, peacemaker that he is, decides to get them together for a dinner. Oh, the horror! Most Gravi charats appear
1. You're invited!

Given their hectic schedules, not to mention the fact that almost every relationship in the happy bunch is inherently dysfunctional, the cast of Gravitation never got the chance to be together in one place. If they did, blood would have spilled by now. Ryuichi, the peacemaker that he is, decided to host a dinner that would bring them all together. Seems like a good idea, ne? Well…I'd rather you judge for yourself. After all, it IS Ryuichi we're talking about here. Hahaha. 

All right then! Let's see what happens when

**Ryuichi**** Hosts a Gravitation Dinner Party**

By blinkie

Chapter 1: You're Invited!

_~Yuki's Flat~_

"Is this for real?!" Shuiichi cried out as he read the invitation. Printed on a deep purple Morocco board the size of a calling card were the following:

                        "Shuiichi!! Come over on Friday 7pm! For Dinner!!

Smile!!"

                                                                                    -Ryuichi and Kumagorou ♥

"Waii!! I can't believe this! Sakuma-san invited me over to dinner! Wow, this is a first!!" Shuiichi started jumping up and down excitedly. "I must be the luckiest guy in the world!!" 

Yuki, who had been sitting silently on the couch, loudly cleared his throat until Shuiichi looked over. In between his forefinger and middle finger was a similar purple card. He held it up for Shuiichi to see. "Does this make me lucky too?" He asked wryly. This brought Shuiichi crashing back to earth. 

"What? You have an invitation too?" Shuiichi ran to Yuki and snatched the invite out of his hand. Looking from one invite to the other and concluding they were of the same nature, he exclaimed, "Demo, he doesn't even know you!"   

"Obviously." Yuki snatched the invitation back. "Listen to this." He read the invitation aloud. 

                        "To Yume? (Shuiichi's boyfriend!!) Come over on Friday 7pm! For Dinner!!

Smile!!"

- Ryuichi and Kumagorou ♥

"Shuiichi, introduce me to this Yume guy sometime," Yuki said drily. Shuiichi sweatdropped. 

_~Recording Studio No. 1, NG Records~_

Hiro, Suguru, and Sakano had been early, wanting to rehearse the new song "Eight Days to Heaven." (I made that up). They had been surprised upon entrance to the studio by three purple cards with their names on it. Twenty minutes since they came in, they haven't touched their instruments yet, still puzzling over the invitations.

"Sakuma-san invited us?" Suguru asked for the gajillionth time.

"Looks like it," Hiro answered for the gajillionth time.

Sakano was turning his invitation upside down, sideways, 35°, etc., still trying to find any evidence that it was just a joke. Suguru groaned.

"Sakano-san, will you stop that, please? I'm getting dizzy watching you!"

"Bitch." Sakano walked out of the studio. Hiro and Suguru looked at each other in shock. After a few minutes of silence, they spoke.

"Bitch, he said?" Hiro asked Suguru.

"He did." Suguru was blushing furiously.

"To you?" Hiro asked nervously, waiting for Suguru to explode any second now.

"Maybe? How dare he!" Suguru made as if to go after Sakano, but was restrained by Hiro.

"Maa, maa, calm down! He probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Hiro exclaimed.

_~Seguchi Tohma's Suite, NG Records~_

"Did you receive any mail today?" Noriko asked Tohma.

"Noriko-chan, that's a question that shouldn't be asked anymore." Tohma gestured to the boxes behind him. 

Noriko giggled. "Well, excu-_uuse me. Mr. Popular! I mean, anything from Ryu-chan?"_

"Ah." Tohma pushed a purple card toward Noriko, who clapped a hand to her mouth. 

"You mean this, Nori-chan?" Tohma asked.

"You too?" She pulled out a purple card from her wallet. Their eyes met, and Tohma had to bite his lip to keep a very un-Tohma like giggle from escaping. 

"I'm actually quite apprehensive about this," he said. 

Noriko nodded. "Hai, you remember the last time he hosted?"

Tohma laughed. "Now that's something I'd generously pay you not to make me remember. I had to see Dr. Ishida after that."

"Dr. Ishida? Is he your shrink?" Noriko exclaimed. Tohma nodded. "Why, is he yours too?" he asked. "I thought you were with Dr. Senju."

Noriko shook her head and gave a thumbs-down sign. "I used to be. He's too boring though. I switched to Dr. Ishida. I heard he's made a name for himself in the loony bins. That would make him understand us more, I guess."

"So I heard," Tohma agreed. They both laughed.

_~Aizawa Tachi's Flat ~_

"Sakuma-san invited us?" Aizawa asked unbelievingly. He received no response, as his two former band mates had fainted, purple cards still clutched in their hands.

"Yosh!! This may be the next big break for us!! Hahahahaha!!!" Maniacal laughter filled the house. "Shindo Shuiichi, eat your heart out!!", not knowing his nemesis had been invited also.

_~Uesugi Ancestral Home~_

"Mika! Is this true? Tell me it's true! Don't say it's a joke! Tell me it's true, onegai!!" Tatsuha begged his older sister, clutching the purple card as if for dear life. 

"Hai, it's true. That would be tomorrow already."

"Ryuiichi my love!!!" Tatsuha's heart nearly burst out of his chest!

_~__Kyoto__~_

"Ryuichi? Sakuma Ryuichi? Hmm. Maybe, maybe not." Ayaka dropped the violet card into her desk drawer. "I'll ask Hiro to come with me anyway." 

_~Finally, NG Records Rooftop~_

A triumphant shout is heard: "It's party time!" K tossed back his head and laughed up at the sky.

~TBC~


	2. The Big Night Arrives!

**Ryuichi**** Hosts a Gravi Dinner!**

**Chapter 2: The Big Night!**

A recap of the past events: Ryuichi and Kumagorou invited the following for dinner: Shuiichi, Hiro, Suguru, K and Sakano of Bad Luck; Noriko and Tohma of Nittle Grasper; Aizawa, Ma-kun and Ken-chan of ASK; The Uesugi siblings Eiri, Tatsuha, and Mika; and Ayaka. Instead of enumerating the whole happy bunch I could've simply said he invited the whole Gravi cast, but there might be contentions about that, considering that legions of rabid groupies, reporters, and sound technicians were also part of the cast ^_~

In this chapter, the much-awaited big dinner arrives! Enjoy reading!

Standard disclaimers apply.

_Friday night, Ryuichi's doorstep._

Tohma and Noriko arrived at the same time. By the looks on their faces, it seemed as if they were both resigned to whatever fate held for them that night. 

Tohma rang the doorbell. A sinking feeling materialized in his gut when the door was opened by no other than K, red apron tied around his waist. Beside him, he heard Noriko gasp.

"Konbanwa!" K warmly greeted them. 

"Mistah K? What are you doing here?" Tohma asked, surprised.

"Ryuichi requested my help," K replied, winking. "You're going to have a wonderful dinner tonight! I made you guys my specialty!"

"Ooh, I'm _trembling with excitement," Noriko muttered sarcastically to Tohma. To K, she arched her eyebrow and remarked, "Hmph! I didn't know Ryu-chan even invited you!"_

"Why shouldn't he? We're very good friends."

"Nonetheless, I still can't believe Ryu-chan would consider having anything to do with you, after what you did to him." She sniffled.

A puzzled look appeared on K's face. "Hold on a sec here. _What exactly did I do to him that irks you so much, my dear Noriko-chan? If you mean my mistaking Kumagorou for a dish sponge yesterday, Ryuichi already forgave me for that. He said it was about time Kuma took a bath anyway."_

Noriko glared angrily at K. "Don't you dare patronize me! You know very well what I'm talking about!"

K scratched his head. "Well, if you don't want me to, then stop speaking in code! I'm not a mind reader, ya know."

"AMERICA!!" Noriko nearly screamed at him. 

Understanding dawned on the blonde. "Oh, you mean Ryuichi's stint in America? _Doh__._ That's a done deal already. Why do you keep bringing this up?"

"Because I hate you for it!!"

"You're being too dramatic, and you're not even good at it!"

Fortunately, before the argument could take a turn for the worse, Ryuichi's voice floated toward them. "K-san! Who's at the door?"

"It's Tohma," He shouted back. "And some girl. I forgot her name." K smirked at Noriko.

"Well I never!!" Noriko pushed past K into the narrow hallway, leaving K and Tohma in the chilly night. 

"May I know what bit her ass this time?" K muttered.

"Maa, maa, let's just enjoy this night, shall we?" Tohma pleasantly replied. But deep down, he knew similar scenes would replay later in the night.

***

"Tohma!" Ryuichi glomped him. "You came!" 

"Of course I did. How can I resist you?" Tohma smiled.

"Wai~!!" This brought Ryuichi to new heights of glomping frenzy. "Demo, what's the matter with Noriko-chan?" the singer cocked his head toward the den, where Noriko had switched on the TV, the sound turned to full.

"Ah…well, she has some…how do I say? Ah, _issues with K."_

"Issues?" Ryuichi scratched his head. "What, like magazine issues? Newspaper issues? And she's angry because K-san hasn't returned them yet?" 

Tohma sweatdropped. "No, not like that. But anyway, just let her simmer down. I'm sure she'll be okay later."

Ryuchi looked worried. "I hope she will! I don't want anyone to be sad tonight!"

Tohma sighed inwardly. _Wishful thinking,_ he thought to himself. 

***

A few minutes after Tohma and Noriko arrived, the doorbell rang again. This time Ryuichi answered the door. A strangled grunt of surprise immediately followed as heavy thumps emanated from the narrow hallway. 

"SHUIICHI!♥" Ryuichi had glomped the singer and both were on the floor now, giggling their hearts out. Eiri looked disgustedly at the two. "Animals," he muttered, turning away from them and heading toward the pink leather couch. Oh no. Who should he see there but Tohma. _Rats, not my night, not my night, he muttered. So engrossed was he in this mantra that he never knew what hit him. One minute he was standing, the next he was flying through the air, hitting the floor hard on his stomach. His breath __whoosed out of him and he was left stunned and speechless._

Normally, the lanky Ryuichi would not be able to tackle the hot piece of beef Yume ahem Yuki, but adrenaline can do wonderful things to people.

"Shuiichi told me your name! It's not Yume! Gomen, gomen! It's..Usagi **[1]!" Cheered Ryuichi, who was sitting on Yuki's back. "Look, I have Kumagorou with me! He's _usagi__  (read: rabbit) too! Maybe you're relatives!!" Ryuichi shoved the pink bunny into the already irate writer's face. "I think you are, since you're both _kawaii_," Ryuichi cooed, turning chibi, and began pinching Yuki's cheek._**

"_Gaaah_!" came Yuki's strangled cry. Though he didn't want to, Tohma pulled the rock star off Yuki, who was already starting to smoke at the ears. Tsk. What a shame! It was rare to see his two most favorite people in the world in *such* a compromising position. Whoo! Additional material for those nights when he's *all by himself* and lonely. ^_~ 

"Kawaii, huh?" Tohma couldn't help but laugh at Eiri's reaction when he said this. "So I'm not the only one who thinks so." 

"Shut up," Yuki muttered, brushing himself off. Ryuichi had already danced off toward the kitchen.

Shuiichi came running up to Yuki. "Yuuuki!! Are you all right? Are you hurt? Demo, don't get angry at Sakuma-san! He's just playful!" 

"I've got a good idea to just skip this party." Truth to tell, Yuki hadn't really wanted to go. You know how demented these musician parties can devolve. Yuki was struck by a sudden revelation. Ah! So that's why Tohma became like that. Yuki nodded sagely to himself.

"Yuki! Don't leave! It'll be fun! Please!" Pleaded Shuiichi.

"As if I have any choice," Yuki replied. Shuiichi had turned into leech mode again and was clinging to Yuki's pants leg.

****

Hiro, Ayaka and Suguru followed. Oh, the reactions that elicited from the gathered guests! 

"What's a brat like you doing here?" Tohma smirked.

"And an old geezer like you? You should be home resting, gramps," Suguru countered. 

"Eiri? I...What are you doing here?" Ayaka asked, blushing.

"Invitation. And you? This isn't your crowd." 

"Well…invitation too. And I wanted to accompany Hiro." (Yeah right! She probably went on the off chance that Eiri would be there too!)

"Hiiii-roo!!" Shuiichi turned chibi. "What are you doing here!?"

"I was invited. I didn't know you were here."

"Of course I am! Sakuma-san and I are friends! Ooooh…you brought a date!" Shuiichi nudged Hiro, smirking evilly.

"Yeah, and look who she's talking to." Hiro gestured to the blushing Ayaka.

"WHAAAAT?! Talking to _my _Yuki!! _My _Yuki!! _MY YUKI!! AAARGH!!" Shuiichi blasted toward the pair, fuming._

"Hoo boy," Hiro sighed.

****

In the meantime, Tatsuha, assisted by Mika, arrived. He could barely walk straight. ^_^

"I'm going to see God!" Tatsuha whispered weakly to his sister. "Do I look good? Is my tie straight?" 

Mika merely rolled her eyes. 

Imagine his reaction when Ryuichi opened the door!

_FOOOOINGGK!!_

"Now you did it," Mika sighed irritably to Ryuichi, staring at the puddle that was once Tatsuha spreading rapidly under their feet.

"Yikes. I'm not wearing my slippers!!" Ryuichi shrieked and ran inside the house.

"Nooooo!!" the puddle screamed dejectedly. "Let me kiss your feet, my Ryuichi!!"

"Tsk. You're too much." Mika swept the puddle into a bottle and proceeded inside.

*****

Last to arrive was ASK. Fashionably late? Nope, car broke down and they had to walk. Tired, rumpled, and dirty, they obviously weren't looking their best as they stepped into Ryuichi's doorstep. In fact, they looked so horrible that Ryuichi turned them away.

"I didn't invite any hobos," Ryuichi said to the three dingy men. 

"We're ASK!" Aizawa cried.

"ASK? ASK?" Ryuichi looked genuinely nonplussed. "I'm sorry, I don't know any ASK."

"But..but..we have our invitations! Here!" Aizawa flashed the violet card at Ryuichi. 

Ryuichi peered closely at the invitations and giggled. "You're so weird! This is a calling card for deep well plumbing!" He slammed the door in their faces.

****

As for Sakano, there was no sign of him. 

**~TBC~**

How did you find it? Drop me a line, onegai! ^_^ It will cheer me up!

**Note: [1] "Usagi-san" was coined by panatlantic in her fic "Family". Read it, it's very very wacky!! **

**Author's Notes: to all who read, thank you! To all who reviewed, I double my thanks. It supports my writing sessions! Responses to the previous chapter's reviews:**

**Ayako****: Gomen, it's for Gravi charats only. Unless the last letter of your name is an "a", you're invited of course. NOOOOO!! Don't kill me! I was just kidding!! runs away **

**Blueraingurl****, Mrs. Rusalki: Thanks for liking it! Hope you liked that scene with Tatsuha and Ryu. I assure you, more will come up soon! They're a cute pair!**

**Smash/Turnip Girl: Thanks for the review! I really liked 'The Kumas at No. 42"! Continue, onegai! ^_^**

**Jen Minamoto, Erithe, Orange Rose: Thank you for laughing and liking! I hope this chapter was a good read. ^_^**

**Panatlantic****: Thank you for allowing me to use Usagi-san! I hope you liked this chapter ^_^**

Luv,

blinkie


	3. Dinner and a Show

In the last chapter, all the invited guests had arrived. However, Ryuichi had turned away ASK because he didn't recognize them. Sakano hadn't arrived yet. These absences were not noticed (for the meantime) by the hyper singer, partly because he couldn't find his official guest list, and partly because…well, because outside of Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck, he's lost.   
_Ryuichi: Though the script said I had to invite everyone, it didnt say I had to KNOW them all *^_^*_   
Of course, you can't blame the adorable guy. After all, he _is _immersed in his own world, which is mostly dominated by thoughts of Tohma, Shuiichi and Kumagorou. You can't blame Ryuichi because he's plain lovable! 

But not to worry, ASK and Sakano are still included in this fic. After all, it's not Gravitation without them. That was just a pathetic little attempt to delude you back there.   
Let's see what they're all up to now! 

Standard disclaimers apply.

Ryuichi Hosts a Gravi Dinner!

Chapter 3: Dinner and a Show   


The atmosphere in the living room was punctuated by sharp tension. Everyone kept to themselves, casting both wary glances at potential threats to their happiness and longing ones to those who inhabit their sweetest dreams. The tension was even more noticeable due to the fact that ninety-nine percent of the guests kept their mouths stubbornly shut. Only Tohma was speaking, in an attempt to engage the disinterested Eiri in conversation. Call it flirtation ^_^

Oh, correction, Hiro was also a talking head as he was now trying to placate a fuming Shuiichi. 

  
"Look you idiot, Yuki's not even talking to him! What's your problem?" an exasperated Hiro reasoned out. 

  
"_My _Yuki, _my _Yuki, doesn't he know that's _my _Yuki…" Shuiichi mumbled, staring straight at the two blondes. 

  
"Yeah, _your _Yuki AND _our_ BOSS. You know, the guy who's God at NG? Does that get through your thick head?" Hiro rolled his eyes as Shuiichi finally deflated. 

  
At that moment, the door to the kitchen burst open and Ryuichi arrived with a tray of beer. Smiling, he set the tray on the long table of the living room. "Help yourselves to appetizers!" he cheerfully said. The guests, staring at the contents of the tray, sweatdropped. 

"Appetizers, he said?" Suguru repeated, staring dumbfounded at the tray. 

  
"He's not so bad after all," Yuki said, looking slightly amused. This snapped Shuiichi to attention, and he leaped at the writer. 

"Yuuu-ki! Don't!!! You haven't eaten anything yet, and you'll get drunk easily!!" **note: this is true!**

"All the more better," Tohma murmured under his breath. Oh no, there's that evil glint in his eye again… 

  
"Shut up. I need a drink. Now." Yuki reached for a bottle of… 

"Sapporo?"(--a Japanese beer) He arched a questioning eyebrow at the can. "I thought it was Bud." 

  
"Don't worry, the buzz you'd get from that is stronger…ahem, I mean, Sapporohas a stronger taste than Bud." Tohma hoped the slip wasn't noticed by the object of his sweetest affections. Apparently, it wasn't. 

  
"Fine then." Yuki downed half the bottle in one gulp. 

  
"Yuuuki!!" Shuiichi looked panicked. "Stop it!"   
Tohma discreetly elbowed Shuiichi away from Yuki. "Eiri will be fine." 

  
"Hey! What's the big deal?" Shuiichi turned his ire on Tohma. Never mind the man was God at NG. He'd gladly worship Satan if that took Tohma away from Yuki.

  
"You worry too much about Eiri. Go enjoy yourself with your friends." Tohma replied pleasantly. 

  
"And leave you with _my _Yuki?? What do you think I am, crazy?! " 

  
"I didn't say that," Tohma countered innocently, seating himself as close as possible to Eiri who had a devil-may-care look on his face that Shuuichi _didn't_ like in the least. His eyes brimmed with tears.

  
"Waaaaah! Yuki!! Why are you being mean to me?" 

  
"What the hell are you talking about?" A small smile played on Yuki's lips.

"You don't even defend me!!!" 

  
"From what?" 

  
Shuiichi was growing more frustrated. "From Tohma! Look, he's making moves on you!" Tohma silently cursed the boy's perceptiveness, innocently smiling all the while.

  
"Is he?" Yuki glanced at Tohma, and _damned _if Shuiichi didnt see Tohma wink at Yuki!! 

"Weirdo." Yuki cast a mildly disgusted look at Shuiichi. "I need to use the bathroom now, so if you'll excuse me." Yuki stood and walked away, leaving a distraught Shuiichi to face-off with a smug Tohma. 

"Give it a rest Shindou-san," Tohma smirked, walking toward the kitchen. "You should give me a chance, since you hog Eiri all the time. Especially that he seems _interested_, as well." 

  
This was more than Shuiichi could handle! He pounced on Tohma and they started beating each other up. 

  
The other guests had watched the whole scene unfold with apathy, and now they were roused a bit. 

"Catfight!" Suguru cheered, silently hoping Shuiichi beats the crap out of Tohma.

  
"Ah, damnit, I need a drink too." Ayaka reached for a bottle. 

  
At that very same moment *Ryuichi has wonderful timing, doesn't he?* Ryuichi walked out of the kitchen. Eyes widening, he jumped into the fight. "Hey! Why are you fighting?!" With immense effort, he pulled a rumpled Tohma off Shuiichi and stroked the blonde's head until the fingernails shortened to normal length again. 

  
"Don't fight now!" He scolded. "You almost stole the show from me there!" 

  
"Show?" The guests chorused. As if on cue, Ryuichi stood and stripped, sending Tatsuha into cardiac arrest again.

In a costume that bespoke of the drag queens of lore, Ryuichi beamed at the audience. 

"I forgot to tell you, it's dinner AND a show!!" 

The audience could only gape stupidly at him.

**********

"Before we start!" Ryuichi clapped his hands and K appeared. 

"Seating arrangement!!" He announced gleefully. 

"Seating arrangement?" They chorused. For some reason this sent chills down the guests' spines.

"Yep!" Smiled K. He dramatically flourished a white sheet of paper, and began to read:

"Ryuichi sits at the head of the table, naturally. Kumagorou sits to his right, and Shuiichi to his left." K looked around. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to your seats now!" The three meekly obeyed.

"Okay. On Kumagorou's row, Tohma, Mika, myself, Hiro, Suguru, and Tatsuha."

"Noooo!!!" Tatsuha wailed. "Why so far away from Ryuichi?!" 

"Because." K simply stated.

"Oh, you're the puddle-man!" Ryuichi smiled at Tatsuha. "I didn't know you were a person too©!"

Sweatdrop all. 

"That's what he really is. He's just so excited at meeting you," Noriko smiled at Ryuichi.

"AND let's continue," K said loudly, shooting a disapproving look at Noriko, who stuck out her tongue at K.

"At the foot of the table is Sakano, who," K looked around, "is currently not here."

"And on Shuiichi's side: Eiri, Aizawa, nondescript girl..."

"Hey, I resent that!" Ayaka and Noriko shouted at the same time. 

"..." went the guests.

"You girls have issues," K sighed. "I meant the purple haired girl, of course."

"Grr..." Noriko growled. K ignored her.

"Okay, beside the purple haired girl is Ayaka, Ma-kun, and Ken-chan."

"Ma-kun?" Ryuichi asked, puzzled. 

"He's from ASK." K answered.

"ASK? ASK? Wherever did I meet them?" Ryuichi scratched his head,. A few feathers from his headdress lazily drifted down the table.

"You sent them packing a while ago," Tohma pointed out.

"Oh yeah! The plumber-men! They were funny," Ryuichi giggled.

"Arent you going to get them, Ryu-chan?" Noriko asked him.

"I'm hungry." Ryuichi stood and headed to the kitchen.

"Well, I guess that's a 'no'," Noriko sighed.

"So guests, please get to your seats now." K made shooing gestures at them. "The show will start soon!"

~TBC~

Author's Note:

Hi! Sorry for the late update. It's almost been a month since I updated. Anyway, here are replies to my previous reviewers:

Smash: Thanks for being a big 'me' fan. I just reviewed "Kumas.." Your Tatsuha chapter was fantastic! Keep it up!

Blueraingurl, Sinister Papillon, Calen, Misao, Alena: ^_^

Ayako, Silverfox: Ayaka, you did right to push that bitch away ^_^ I'm sorry for what happened to ASK. Well, not really (Lol) I love playing around with them. Don't worry, they're coming back!

Mrs. Rusalki: Yeah, Mistah K is sexxxy. Im glad you liked the chap! Hope you like this too. ^_^

Jen: Tatsuha-puddles are soo cute.

Naomi Hunter: Just insert the heart from "Symbol" when typing the document in Word, then save as Web Page ^_^

Orange Rose, Rainy D: Wow! Thanks for reviewing. I really admire your work. I hope you enjoy this chap as well!

babyg: HEY!!! you're alive!! where'd you go, girl? It's been a long time since I've seen you! anyway, thanks for the review. Gravi rules!! 

gokugurl: I'm glad you like it ^_^ the update of Salesmen Saiyuki will be up soon! Enjoy reading!

Thanks for your reviews. They are really heartwarming. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd appreciate it very much if you could review. If not, thanks for reading ^_~

Check out Demon Diary/Diary of a Demon King by Kara!! It's my newest most favorite _manhwa _(Korean manga)!! It's shonen-ai, art like Kazuya Minekura's "Saiyuki". **Eclipse** is just so sexy. And this is the first shounen-ai where I likr BOTH parties. For pictures, check out www.anime-anime.com, under "discontinued scanlations". 

love you all ^_^

blinkie


End file.
